Days of Future Past
Days of Future Past is the sixteenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary IAN SOMERHALDER DIRECTS THE EPISODE — In an attempt to make things right with his brother, Damon offers to have Stefan’s scar magically transferred to him, only to discover that doing so may come with some unexpected consequences. With time running out and Rayna closing in on Stefan, Valerie desperately attempts to reason with Damon before it’s too late. Elsewhere, after being framed for breaking Rayna out of The Armory, Enzo attempts to clear his name, but not before a violent run-in with Nora forces him to make an upsetting discovery. Matt also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice King as Caroline Forbes (voice only) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz *Mouzam Makkar as Alex St. John Trivia *Antagonist: Rayna Cruz *This will be the first episode of the series to not feature any of the main female characters. **Caroline won't appear due to Candice having a maternity leave. *This episode is the largest time jump, from early 2014 to 2016, in the series history between episodes with 2 and possibly a half years passing since the previous episode I Would for You. *You’ll find there are certain mysteries left unexplored: how did Stefan and Valerie get together? When did Bonnie and Enzo fall in love? Why is Matt Donovan so pissed? Starting next episode, you’ll get the answers in the form of what we’re calling “Bridge Backs,” a.k.a., a series of scenes that flash back to what happened over the three years that have passed since Damon went into the coffin. It’s been a fun conceit for the season, and we hope you’ve enjoyed it. [http://www.ew.com/article/2016/03/04/vampire-diaries-julie-plec-diary-i-would-for-you Julie's Diary: Vampire Diaries boss says that answers to lingering mysteries will soon be revealed] *In the previews, Rayna wanting Stefan to pass the mark of her Phoenix Sword to Damon, and let Damon go, is the exact same type of ultimatums the Phoenix Stone made Stefan go through before he could be released from it's prison, and what it used to torment him upon his release from the stone. *In the previews, Nora and Mary Louise are confirmed to be still alive in the flash forwards and have been in captivity by the Armory ever since. *However, it appears as though not all our favorite characters will live to see Season 8. Somerhalder, who directed the upcoming April 1 episode, revealed that the "Days of Future Past" will feature a few painful farewells."This one was really about telling the story of this whole group of individuals and how they're all intersecting. And we lost some very wonderful, very beautiful characters in this episode," Somerhalder said. "It was just about tugging on the heartstrings of the audience and really allowing them to feel these characters. http://www.tvguide.com/news/is-the-vampire-diaries-ending-after-season-8-ian-somerhalder/ *Anything TVD?? — Kristy When Vampire Diaries returns, Ian Somerhalder will be behind the camera, and as the director explains, fans can expect a big explosion … literally. “This car blew up and I was 200 feet away and I could still feel the heat and the percussion from this thing,” Somerhalder says. But according to him, the experience will be a bit different for viewers. “The audience isn’t going to get the blast that I felt. What they’re going to feel is real heartbreak for why that explosion happened.” Could another death be headed our way? http://www.ew.com/article/2016/03/25/spoiler-room-flash-agents-shield-walking-dead-spoilers *Bonnie, Caroline and Alaric don't appear in this episode. *Stefan's soul is trapped inside the Phoenix stone once again at the end of this episode. *Mary Louise and Nora use all their powers to destroy the Phoenix Sword and Stone. They kill themselves in the process as they don't want to run from Rayna anymore. **As per the next episode preview, the spirits trapped inside the Stone are now released into other peoples bodies. *As of this episode, Valerie is the only surviving Heretic. Body Count * Nora and Mary Louise - explosion Continuity * Nora and Mary Louise were last seen in Moonlight on the Bayou. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is originally the name of and 's X-Men graphic novel, which is a storyline that centers around a young woman travelling from several years in an alternate future to the present to stop her dystopic future from coming to pass. It bears some resemblance with the show's current storyline that binds the present events to those of the future with both The Originals and The Vampire Diaries. **'' '' is a two-part episodes from the animated TV series . **'' '' is a 2014 American superhero film based on the fictional characters that appear in and is based on Chris Claremont and John Byrne's earlier work. Quotes |-|Promo= :Rayna (To Stefan): "The only way for you to be free is to let Damon go." :Damon (To [[Valerie Tulle|'''Valerie]]): "I am Damon Salvatore! I will figure this out!" : '''Rayna: "Are you finally ready to leave Damon behind?" : Stefan: "Yes." |-|Extended Promo= : Rayna (To Stefan): "The only way for you to be free is to let Damon go." : Valerie: "Now is when you prove who you really are!" :Damon: "I am Damon Salvatore! I will figure this out!" : Enzo: "If he wanted to unleash Rayna on us, why wait till now?" : Matt: "Ask Stefan." : Rayna: "Are you finally ready to leave Damon behind?" : Stefan: "Yes." |-|Sneak Peek= :Damon: "You stayed to keep me company. How sweet." : Rayna: "Nice try. Once I'm done patching myself up, I'm outta here. Because as much as I like to kill you first, my sword is on the move and so is my target. I have to chase them both. Mystical nature calls. So weird that Stefan ran away from your offer." :Damon: "He's just being a martyr. Probably thinks I can't handle the scar. Soon as I charge this I'll call him; tell him to get his ass back here. I'll do the transfer spell." : Rayna: "That is downright noble. More than I expected from you. Especially considering everything you have to give up." :Damon: "I'm not gonna give up. I've been in a coffin for the last three years. It's not like I was keeping up on my hobbies." |-|Webclip= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x16 Promo (HD) The Vampire Diaries Days of Future Past Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries Days of Future Past Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x16 Webclip 2 - Days of Future Past HD The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD Days of Future Past The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD716-Rayna.jpg TVD716-Nora-Mary.jpg TVD716-Mary.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-04-01_Ian_Somerhalder_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-04-01_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff 2016-04-01_Teressa_Liane_Amber_Crowe_Instagram.jpg|Teressa Liane 2016-04-01_Teressa_Liane_Instagram.jpg|Teressa Liane 2016-04-01_Teressa_Liane_Scarlett_Byrne_Instagram.jpg|Teressa Liane, Scarlett Byrne 2016-04-01_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-04-01_Ian_Somerhalder_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Leslie-Anne Huff 03-28-2016_Ian-Somerhalder-Instagram_4572.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-03-25_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff 2016-03-21_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-03-17_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey 2016-01-29_Ian_Somerhalder_Geoff_Shotz_Lane_Cheek_Teressa_Liane_Scarlett_Byrne_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz, Ian Somerhalder, Teressa Liane, Scarlett Byrne, Lane Cheek January 29, 2016 2016-01-29_Michael_Malarkey_Elizabeth_Moore_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey January 28, 2016 2016-01-28_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey January 28, 2016 2016-01-28_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder January 28, 2016 2016-01-27_Neil_Reinolds_Instagram.jpg|Neil Reynolds January 27, 2016 2016-01-26_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder January 26, 2016 2016-01-25_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey January 25, 2016 2016-01-25_Geoff_Shotz_Alan_Cohen_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz, Alan Cohen January 25, 2016 2016-01-25_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott January 25, 2016 2016-01-25_Paul_Wesley_Instagram.jpg|©Paul Wesley January 25, 2016 546112450_1252016.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff January 25, 2016 2016-01-22_Leslie-Anne_Huff_Instagram.jpg|Leslie-Anne Huff January 22, 2016 2016-01-22_Patrick_Hanson_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Patrick Hanson January 22, 2016 2016-01-22_Scarlett_Byrne_Instagram.jpg|Scarlett Byrne January 22, 2016 2016-01-22_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|Brian Young January 22, 2016 2016-01-20_Ian_Somerhalder_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder January 20, 2016 2016-01-20_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder January 19, 2016 2016-01-14_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder January 14, 2016 2016-01-14_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott January 14, 2016 2016-01-14_Ian_Somerhalder_Pascal_Verschooris_Julie_Plec_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Pascal Verschooris January 14, 2016 2016-01-14_Ian_Somerhalder_Julie_Plec_Pascal_Verschooris_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Julie Plec, Pascal Verschooris January 14, 2016 2016-01-13_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder January 13, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Flashback episodes